So Cold
by Ao Chou Yan
Summary: It a past tale, China meets Russia for the first time.


_It's so cold here,_ China thought. He had heard stories of the russian winters, but this was his first time experiencing it. The national personification of China was traveling the world; he had seen all there was to see in Asia, and he wanted to see _all_ of the world. The prospect had been exciting; meeting new countries, making new friends and alliances... He was rather worn out from dealing with the other asian nations. Not to say he didn't like them, but interacting with the same group of people for thousands of years while all your other non-national-being friends tended to die naturally... It could be tiresome.

China tightened his thick coat around him in an effort to get warmer. _To think I made it to Russia in the dead of winter. Ha!_ He wasn't entirely sure where he was now, he had been so tired of being shut inside do to the cold he'd decided to take a walk, despite the freezing climate. He did have to admit though, put the cold aside and Russia's culture and history were quite interesting! It was all so different from asia, it only served to fuel China's drive to want to know more.

But _damn_ it was cold! He was no longer in the small town he'd been staying in for the past week; he was surrounded on all sides by snow. It was faintly snowing now even, much to the asian nations chagrin.

"Hello there, friend."

China started at the voice, and turned around to see a small child standing behind him. China couldn't help but frown. Had the child been following him? He must have been, but the skilled martial artist should have noticed! _I must be getting old, _he thought wearily. The child had a thick white scarf wrapped around his neck that billowed softly in the slight wind, and a gray winter coat. A little hat was pulled down over his head, hiding pale, platinum blonde hair.

"Hello there, little one, aru." China said carefully, feeling suspicious. The boy had a sweet smile on his face, and China couldn't help but feel his own lips curling upward at the childs cuteness. He then noticed that his 'sixth sense' was going off; the one that told him he was in the presence of another nation.

"You are China, da?" The child looked up at the asian with big, inquisitive blue eyes. "You speak good russian."

China chuckled, "I am China, aru... And thank you. May I ask, are you Russia, aru?"

Russia's smile grew wider, almost disturbingly so. "_Da, _I am. I've been watching you for some time now," He added almost shyly. China felt his brows furrow. He felt even more suspicious now, but Russia looked like it was normal, so perhaps it was just a russian thing? He _was _only a child, after all. Although, the kid looked like he had something on his mind.

"It is very nice to meet you, Russia, aru. Your country has been most hospitable,"

"Thank you," Russia lowered his eyes to the snow, but his smile remained. After a moment, he said softly, "I made you something." the little russian looked back up at the asian, who arched his brows. Russia reached into his pocket, and pulled out an object: A snowglobe. Almost tentatively, he held it out to China, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh..." Surprised, China knelt down so that he was eye-level with Russia, and slowly took the small gift from the boy. A smiles spread across his face as he realized what was in the little glass ball: a little figurine of China, next to a snowman that looked somewhat like a panda. "You made this, aru?"

"Da," Russia confirmed, his eyes were focused apprehensively on China's face, as if his very life depended upon whether or not the great asian nation approved of the gift.

"For me?"

"...Da,"

China turned the snowglobe upside down, and then quickly turned it back rightside up. He smiled as the little snowflakes drifted downward in the glass sanctuary, the figurine-China had a big smile on his face. "I love it, aru!" he declared.

The apprehension left Russia's face, and his smile returned. "That is good. I made it special."

Chuckling, China patted the top of Russia's head. "It was nice to meet you, Russia, aru."

Russia smiled shyly, "You are a beautiful country, China," he said softly, twiddling his fingers together. "When I grow up into a big and strong country, you will be my girlfriend, da?"

China's smile faded, he stood up, and he felt a heated blush creeping up his neck. He wasn't sure if he was more upset that he had been mistaken - _again_ - for a woman, or if he was more amused at the adorable-ness of Russia's request. And then a problem surfaced: How was he to answer that?

"Well..." He decided to try and change the subject, and searched for a good diversion. Damn, there was just snow on all sides. Finally, with a sigh, he decided that it couldn't hurt to just say yes. After all, Russia was only a child, and China had enough experience dealing with children to understand that this was probably just a childs crush that would go away soon; and Russia would forget all about it. Besides, he didn't have the heart to tell him that he was male.

"I will, aru," China confirmed with a sigh.

"Yay!" Russia cheered, and then without warning he leaped towards China, who yelped; catching the boy in his arms and struggling to stay balanced. "I will take good care of you, China! Very good care of you, I promise!" He threw his little arms around China's neck, and China yelped as the childs little hands came into contact with the skin under China's scarf.

"Aiya! Your hands are freezing, aru! Do you not have gloves?!"

"Russia is always cold, da?"

"Yes, but surely you can get yourself a pair of gloves!" China peeled the boys freezing hand off of his skin, taking a moment to steady himself. Russia clung tightly to the asian like his life depended on it; and China just sighed. Russia's hands were red with cold, and felt a bit stiff. "Russia you silly thing, if you don't keep your hands warm they will turn black and fall off!"

"I am used to it," Russia replied. "It is you who needs to be protected from the snow, da? I will protect when I am big and strong!"

China sighed. This little nation certainly was... interesting. He felt a chill sweep through him, and he could feel the wind picking up. "Come on, it would be best if we got back to town, aru."

"Da, okay. You should dine with my sisters, and I! I cannot wait to tell them the good news!"

_~~Years Later, in Modern Times~~_

China collapsed on his couch after an exhausting day. Those other countries could be so obnoxious! Once again, a World Meeting had taken place, and no World Problems had been solved. _Again._ After a moment, he stood up and strolled over to his display shelf, where a variety of trinkets he had collected over the years were placed. On the top shelf, sitting right in the middle, was a snowglobe. He smiled.

Russia had changed, not for the better, but remembering that cute little kid out in the snow that day so many years ago made him feel better.

~~Authors Notes~~

This isn't based on historical events or anything; but the idea came to my head last night and wouldn't go away! I hope you guys like it, and I hope a managed to capture cute little not-too-insane-quite-yet child Russia's character...


End file.
